


Tutor

by diaryoflife12



Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han, To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 02:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diaryoflife12/pseuds/diaryoflife12
Summary: Lara Jean tutor Peter





	Tutor

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!! Leave comment

Lara Jean really didn’t want to be here right now tutoring a lacrosse jock. She had better things to do but she had to put her chores on hold for a minute.

Peter was getting frustrated just by looking at the problem and solving it.

“This is stupid.” He groans.

“No it’s not. It’s stupid because you not pushing yourself hard enough.” She told him honestly.

She showed him the math problem once again then watch him solve the problem on his own.

Peter did a bunch of problems while looking at his textbooks still. About seven minutes later he was done.

“Everything is correct.” Lara Jean said, checking his work.

Peter felt proud of himself that he actually understand geometry for once. Taking math in high school wasn’t always easy.

Both moved on to English since they did have to present in class tomorrow. They had to read about Shakespeare then answer some questions.

She kept writing in her notebook as she look to see Peter staring at her.

“What?”

He smiled and said. “Nothing, you look beautiful with your hair down.”

Lara Jean made this cute expression on her face as her cheeks were probably red by now by blushing.

“Uh thank you.” She said.

“No problem, you should keep it like that.” He told her with a smile on his face.

Lara Jean thought maybe tutoring Peter wasn’t so bad. He didn’t actually seem like a jerk like most jocks are.

“You hungry?” She asked, putting her books down before getting up.

He nods. “Yeah, whatever you have I’ll eat.” She went to the kitchen and made them a snack since dinner wasn’t until another hour.

Peter and Lara talked here and there but not a lot since he was always with Gen. Yeah he notice her but he always thought Lara didn’t wanted to be with a guy like him.

It been about three months since him and Gen broke up. He had his eye on Lara since they were young but never did anything about it. He felt like she was so out of his lead.

Coming back with popcorn, they ate it while starting there homework again and her helping him with his math problems.

“I don’t know how people think math is fun. I mean english is better.” He shakes his head.

Lara Jean chuckled a bit. “Well to them both are fun and interesting.”

He listen to her talk as he looked at the time. “I guess but i gotta go.” He packed his stuff and put in his backpack.

“I’ll walk you out.” She got up and walked to the door with him.

She opened the door and looked at him. “If you need another tutoring section I’m free Wednesday.”

He nods. “Wednesday will work for me. I’ll text you Covey.”

They said goodbye before Peter passed her a note with her name on it. She watched him gets in his car then pulls off driving onto the street.

She closed the door and locked it before opening the piece of note he gave her and read what it said with a smile on her face.

Thanks for tutoring sunshine - Peter


End file.
